An Unexpected Face
by MsShantelNatino
Summary: In the strangest situation. In the strangest time. In the strangest place. Thats when an old lover reappears.
1. The Irish And The Wanderer

**Authors Note: Voila! Hope You Enjoy, Blah Blah Blah, So On So Forth. Reviews Give Me Insperation To Continue A Story!** **Constructive Criticism Also Helps! Love You All. And In The Famous Words Of Reaver Off Fable; Tatty-Bye!**

With a large thump, I went flying back, under Colin Moriarty's pressure, pinned to the wall.

I couldn't move.

"Ahh, come on lass, wah' ye gotta' be like that?" He said in his deep Irish tone.

"I suggest you remove you arms, before i rip them off, shove them so far up your ass, you'll be doing sign language out of your mouth!" I spat out.

Colin had been hitting on me ever since i destroyed the Enclave base. His so called 'pick up lines' were pathetic, i generally thought he _was _pathetic, but i never thought he'd go this far. The names Nikita. One thing you should know, i don't like half drunken Irish _assholes, _trying to get one on with me. With that i scrunched up my face, mustered all the anger and strength i could, and sent my knee right into his groin. If i knew what was good for me i would have left then and there, but no, it's the Lone Wanderer you're speaking to right? On his knees in front of me i connected my fist right with his jaw. Sent him to the ground like a full-packed Brahmin. _Bastard._

I ran as fast as my long legs and tight leather pants would carry me. _I knew i should of stuck with the raider armour. _ I wore tight leather jeans, a crop top and leather jacket. Lucas suggested i changed, or the "folks" here would get the wrong impression. _So what?_ I thought, I've had loads of people stare at me weirdly from behind, then i turn around and they see my face, and they instantly know who it is. Take the women at Tenpenny Tower. They all hated and despised me, but did i give a Brahmins ass? No. But sure i might look appealing, but I'm not Nova. I don't play hard to get. I play _impossible_ _to get. _I finally reached my house; it was small and quite appealing to one who wanted cosy. But I never spent much time in here. I always had something going on. _Typical me_._  
_  
I slammed the door behind me and slid down it, back rubbing hard against the jagged metal. I put my head in my knees and wished that i never left the vault. I heard hard banging coming from behind, someone was trying to get in. Well, _obviously._ I darted up stairs like a flash of lightning and slammed the door behind me. I heard a crashing sound. _Oh crap, he bloody took the door off._ I shut my eyes hard.  
_Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
_Colin was bloody taking his time getting up those stairs.

I hadn't used a weapon in about what, 3 years? That's right. Colin's been hitting on me for 3 years straight. He never made a move as strong as this. Sure he might try to slide his arm around my waist from time to time. But i would always shake it off, and he would leave me alone for the rest of the night. He always did it outside though, the flirting. Lucas would always see me get agitated and step in if necessary, though most of the time he wouldn't, he knew i could take care of myself. Though i have been a little slow these past few months. I haven't been out of Megaton for about, a year. Just been drinking alcohol and doing odd jobs around. I guess it's because of those bloody Talons. I don't normally mind, but more than a few times i found a letter on them. With _Burkes_ initial. Sure, i didn't mind when he broke up with me, if anything, i only used him to get him to leave. Men are so predictable. But when he starts sending Mercs after me, I draw the line.

_Clink.  
Clink.  
Clink.  
_Why is he taking his God damn time?  
It's like he's got all day to rape me.

I hear the gentle twist and click of a door opening.  
The door to the room i was currently in.

It wasn't Colin.

_Oh Shit._


	2. Who The!

Chapter 2;

**Authors Note; Well here you go, second chapter, a little more chunky. I try and make them a bit longer, but its harder than it sounds. :l**

* * *

I could not believe who was standing in front of me at the moment in time. It was like time has slowed down, and our eyes seemed to have locked forever.

There he was, a sharp dressed man with turtle shades and a pre-war hat. Standing with a very dominating posture at seeing me called up in a ball in the corner of the bed. My eyes opened larger than thought possible, and i could not find any words, or any breath for that matter. I flicked my legs over the bed and stood up straight, i rubbed my eyes to see if that was really the man i thought it was.

"It is me, Nikita. Out of all the things you witness in this putrid cesspool, i think you can understand why i might be here." Mr. Burke said, folding his arms and straightening his posture, eyeing up the room with disgust, yet smiling when he checked my appearance.

_Arse._

"You could have lived a much..._ fancier_ life than this one, if you accepted my deal, and not _slithered_ out of it, like you did." Burke continued, after a careful evaluation of the room.

Nikita sensed his insult, and knew he must have realised what had happened to him a few months later. That he got seduced by a young vault girl, who only just stepped out of a bunker in the ground.

"What is a matter? Still a little embarrassed of my charismatic skills?" I mocked, tilting my head with an evil smile.

I could tell this angered Burke greatly, for his sudden change in stance, and the obvious frown that was suddenly spread across his face. Even his eyes were squinting with venom at my last remark. All because he knew he couldn't think of anything to reply to that.

"You know i can still kill you. I saw you running away from that drunken fool of a man. It seems you're not as powerful as you used to be." Burke hissed.

"So? I was a little unprepared. It wasn't like i expected an old acquaintance to come running along. Speaking of that, what brings you to my humble abode?" I turned the charm on, and strutted past him and began to walk downstairs.

"_You_ did. I have payed many Talon Mercenaries to get you're pretty little head on a spike, and they always seem to come back empty handed. Or with no hands at all." Burke said, walking downstairs after her, noticing the way the house seemed more like a laboratory than safe house

I blatantly ignored what he said and reviewed the damage that he did. I was right; he took the door right off its hinges. I stepped outside and leaned the door up against the wall.

"_Looks like i have some repairs to do."_ I whispered to myself, moving a lock of my black hair that wasn't tied up in the messy bun.

"Is there a particular reason why you decided to destroy my front door instead of knock?" I said not look back, but knowing he was standing in at the bottom of the stairs.

"I like to make an entrance. And you seemed in too much shock too politely answer the door, if i knocked." Burke said rather coolly, and i could sense once again he was trying to sting me, but i always had a reply.

"Of course, and i probably would of shut it back in your face also. You're smarter than i remember." I mocked, but as soon as i turned around, he was there, and pushed me up against the outside wall, hands digging hard into my shoulder blades.

_What was it with men and pushing me up against a wall today?_

"_And_ _you're still as cocky as i remember, and i find you still wriggle out of fights with that silver tongue of yours. I dare you to try that one and me. Give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you now." _Burke said; face inches away, and eyes boring into my own.

"Sure. There's a gun pointing to the back of your head." I said, grinning.

I could see Lucas, standing behind him, with that gun of his.

_I really should find a way to repay that man._

"What going on here?" Lucas said, gun not moving from Burkes head.

"My friend here was just leaving. _Peacefully." _I said my eyes giving Burke daggers that could most possibly kill if they could.

"_Of course."_ Burke hissed, removing his hands from my shoulders not taking his eyes off me, then turned around and began to make his way out of Megaton.

I rubbed my shoulder and winced when i checked to see they had started to bruise. I said thanks to Lucas and began to walk down to the Doc's place, to see if he had any chems he could spare. It wasn't like i was a junkie, he can trust me.

As i began to walk past Lucas, he gently grabbed my arm, causing me to stop.

"An old friend?" He said, putting his gun away.

"You can call it that. He had interests in this place that i didn't approve of, so i might have _persuaded_ him to leave. Fuck knows why he came back." I said, giving him a gentle smile to reassure him.

"Men always seem to crumble around you. Speaking of that, i found Moriarty called up in a ball in his saloon, with a broken jaw. Cursing your name. Don't suppose you know anything about that, do you?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh fuck. I forgot about him. You're not gonna' like charge me, are you?" I pleaded.

"Hell no. I was gonna' reward you. Take this." Lucas handed me a small pouch of caps. I it was quite chunky, there should be at least about 100 caps.

"Wow. Getting payed for what i enjoy, smacking drunken assholes across the face. Thanks Lu, is he with the Doc?" I thanked and asked.

"Yeah. But i do believe i saw you 'friend' walking in there too. Want me to kick his posh ass out?"

_Bless him. I ought to repay him some day. Maybe I'll get him a Deathclaw egg. Or something for his kid! Or-_

"_WAIT! _Burke just went in there?" I exclaimed, nearly dropping the bag of caps, but catching them just in time.

_What the hell was Burke doing with Moriarty? _


	3. Letters

I could not believe what i just heard. What the hell would Burke want with a scumbag like Moriarty?

I rubbed my temples, and watched as Lucas gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked away down the steps.

I walked into my safe-house, and rooted around for a tool box, and began fixing my door. After about an hour or so, my door was back on its hinges. I stretched up and sighed, reviewing my work.

_That should be enough to keep anyone out._

Well, i actually said that the last 4 times someone tried kicking my door down. That door's lived a pretty hard life.

I picked up my tools, and walked inside.

I collapsed on my sofa, rubbing my shoulders. I forget how unfit i was. I looked alright, but I've been better. I remember the days when i could tackle a Deathclaw and walk away almost unscathed. Good memories. I wiped sweat from my brow, and bent over to the coffee table and lit up a cigarette.

_If Burke or Moriarty don't kill me, these will._

I took a drag and tilted my head back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. I hated when i had nothing to do. It always made me review my life. I rubbed my eyes with my spare hand, and sat back up. I took another drag and threw it in the ash tray.

I'm sitting here moping to myself whilst Burke and Moriarty are thinking up some master plan.

_Great._

I always thought I'd die in a battle with some super mutants or a group of bloodthirsty raiders whilst protecting the wasteland or some super-hero-comic-book-shit like that.

I walked up to my sink and splashed some Aqua Pura on my face. I looked at the woman in the mirror.

_That cannot be me._

My once lively jet black hair had become dead and straw like. My once shining light hazel eyes had become small brown dull globes. My once pure milk-bottle skin had become slightly tanned and burnt, and freckles had become to appear under both my eyes.

I had really let myself go this past year. I needed to get out of this place and quick. Do some jobs out in the wasteland, help out the Brotherhood or something.

_I'm the mother-fucking Lone Wanderer! Feared by all abominations of the wasteland! And especially the Enclave can't forget them._

I took a deep breath and charged up stairs wiping the excess water from my face with the back of my hand.

If I'm going to re-furbish myself, then I'm going to start with appearance.

I entered my room and threw off most of my clothes leaving them on the floor. I opened up the cabinet that has been locked for so many years.

I grabbed my raider armour that was surprisingly neatly folded and began to put it all on. I grabbed my hunting rifle and loaded it. I kept a few spear rounds in my pocket. I ran downstairs and checked the mirror again.

_Much better. _

I tidied up my hair so hardly any strands were out of place. I admired myself, prodding and poking at my skin and checking how i looked.

I never used to do this as a kid. In the vault i had very short hair, but it was always jet-black. I never used to care what anyone thought. Especially that bastard Butch.

I turned around and headed for the door, after grabbing some stimpacks from the locker and shoving them in my pocket.

I opened the door and began to exit, but stopped when i noticed something on the floor. I eyed it like it was an alien. It was a note. I picked it up and checked to see if anyone dropped it. I looked left and right, but no-one was there. I un-wrapped the red ribbon that was around it and began to read it. It said;

_Nikita;_

_Leaving Megaton, eh? Pretty damn wise, you were getting out of shape. Watch your back out there; you never know who's watching... _

_Anonymous._

_P.S _

_I wouldn't trust the Brotherhood. _

What the fuck did he mean i was getting out of shape? Asshole.

I immediately new who it was, it had to be Burke or Moriarty. I'm not falling for any of his games. I strode down the stairs, progressing towards the clinic, planning what I was going to do to that idiot.

When i finally got to the clinic, i saw Burke just walking out.

"What the fuck are you playing at Burke?" I shouted, causing Burke to stop walking up the hill leading out of Megaton and turn around in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Burke said as I got nearer.

"This letter. Don't you think I've had enough of them?" I accused, causing Burke even more confusion.

"I think you got the wrong man." He said whilst folding his arms and giving his trade-mark disapproving look.

"Like hell i have. I know you're the only one around here that writes these stupid letters!" I spat, waving the letter around.

Burke let out a low chuckle.

"I only just left the Clinic. Ask the doctor for yourself." He replied coolly, smirk prized upon his face.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing in the clinic?" I interrogated, causing Burke to roll his eyes with exaggeration.

"I needed some stimpacks for on my way back to Tenpenny tower. I really love to stay and be questioned some more, but i have to leave. I actually have some things to do." Burke said, lifting an eyebrow whilst eyeing my armour. He then turned and continued on his way out.

I stood there in shock.

_If it wasn't Burke, then who the fuck sent this letter?_

* * *

**Authors Note:  Dun Dun Dun. The only thing i'm good at is leaving cliff hangers. :l Oh yeah, and those that wish to read this some more, i'm updating this every Monday. Check my profile if you wish to know other updates. Until Next Time.**


	4. What The

I stared around blankly, wondering how the hell this day could get possibly any worse. I didn't care, i just wanted to get out of this place and occupy my mind with something productive, perhaps helping stop the Super Mutants.

I shrugged and screw up the piece of paper, then threw it on the floor. It was more than likely some jerk just pulling some shit.

I continued on my way up the hill, forgetting how steep the thing was.

I reached the huge metal doors and exited.

I winced at how bright the sun was and used my arm to shield my eyes until they got used to the sudden change of contrast. I looked to my left and saw some travellers with a packed a Brahmin. I looked to my right just to check for Talons. That was the one thing i had to keep an eye out, they were sneaky bastards.

I chuckled to myself when i remembered what i did to the last ones that tried something. I seem to recall slicing of both of their arms and writing a note to give to Burke.

"_Nice try, but these dudes are pretty... 'armless!"  
-N _

I obviously shoved it in their pocket, gave them a boost of Med-X and told them they about 3 hours before they bled to death. The look on their face was hilarious.

I shook my head and grinned, and began to walk towards my destination, The Citadel.

I was about half way there, deep in the D.C Ruins.

It had been quiet and that peeked my interest.

_Huh, perhaps crime had gone down or something?_

Just on cue, i heard something shuffle to my right, my head darted in that direction almost immediately, and i held my rifle tight in my hands. I only used it a couple of times since i left, and i was quite rusty.

I scanned the tall building to my right, looking for the source of the disruption. I saw nothing.

_Perhaps i was just jumpy. _

Like a bitch, another sound was right on cue. I managed to just lean out the way when a brick went flying right past my face, so close it skimmed my cheeks. I checked the ruins again to see nothing.

_This was starting to take the piss._

I frowned and turned my attention back to the brick. I titled my head when i saw a piece of paper tied to some string. I approached it carefully, looking around to make sure nothing else shoots at me. I was beginning to feel like a dart board.

I checked the area one last time and bent down and picked the brick up. I undid the string and unravelled the paper. I opened it to find it said;

"Surprise bitch."

I stood confused and eyed it for a few more moments.

_What the-_

Before i could finish my thoughts, i felt the barrel of the gun it be hard in the back of the head.

Almost immediately, my vision went blurred then complete blackness.

* * *

**Authors Note**: **This is what i like to call a filler, just sort of smooths the story over while i'm working on other... shit. I know i haven't exactly been punctual with my updating, bu, -insert excuse here-.**


	5. Traps

My vision was blurred and I felt like I had a knife scraping around my head. I tried to move my hand to rub it, but it wouldn't move. I frowned. I gave my arm another tug, but it was strapped. I quickly shook my head, and tried to move my legs, but they were bound too. I gave my head another shake and my vision cleared a bit more. I squinted when I found I had a massive lamp hovering over me. I was in some sort of tent and when I looked down found I was strapped to some cheap chair.

I frowned even more when I realised I was stripped down to the bare minimal. I felt weak and my head felt like it was about to explode, and the fact that I was half-naked, bound to a chair, a light shoved in my face, and I was in somewhere I didn't know, didn't really help.

I heard muffled sounds.

_Shit._

My hearing had somewhat weakened too. I saw a blurred vision of someone in front of me. They tried to call out to me, but to no avail.

I felt a hard hand slap across my face, and my cheek started to burn. I growled and tried to punch him back, but my hand moved nowhere, which was to some amusement to the people in the tent.

_Bastards. As soon as I get out of here-_

Another hand smacked across the other side of my face, and I had to clench my teeth together to resist from screaming out in pain. Thankfully, it knocked my hearing and sight back, miraculously.

"Ah, so I see you are back with us." Said a strange accent. I looked up to find a scrawny man in a business suit. He had an accent exactly my Braun's, and if I closed my eyes, I could swear I was back in Tranquillity Lane.

"You do not want to know how much trouble my men through to find you." He said, whilst gesturing to men around him. They all looked like raiders, smirking and sneering.

"I try my best. Now what the fuck do you want?" I spat.

"Tsk. I'm not your enemy here. I was simply aided in your capture. Burke is the man you should worry about. You see, I am paying good money to keep _you _alive, and make sure he's captured. You can probably see that isn't working out so well." He said, strutting around my chair, and gesturing to nothing.

"This is how you treat all your folk? You know if you wanted to speak to me you could just simply ask." I said, mind wondering what the hell this asshole was talking about.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said, clearly trying to joke, but when he saw my questioning face he sighed.

"Burke was following you. I had to make it look like I was trapping you for him and get there first. But little does he know he's caught in the trap too. You see, Burke employed me to knock you out and wait for his arrival which is in several days' time. But no. I will let you go. But you must promise me one thing that you capture him yourself, and inform me as soon as you can."

"Oh sure, Mr Man-I-do-not-know." I said sarcastically.

"Mr Ehrlichmann." He said bowing and exaggerating.

He said something in a different language, and gestured towards me. Within moments, my wrists and feet were cut free. I rubbed my ankles and wrists and stretched when I stood up.

"You'll find your equipment in the locker" And pointed towards one.

He shouted something else in a weird tongue, and the men guarding the tent began to leave. He started to leave himself before I said;

"Hey, don't suppose you had anything to do with this letter?" I said, and when he turned around I handed it him.

He read it quickly and shook his head.

"I didn't send this. The one in D.C was mine. I studied graphology, studying handwriting, this is not Burkes." He said, handing the letter back.

I whispered thanks and re-read the letter. I heard the flap of the tent and knew Mr What-his-name left.

_I think I'm just gonna' call him Mr E. Yeah, that'll do._

One line caught my attention though, apart from the weight thing. _Cheeky bastard._

"I wouldn't trust the Brotherhood."

Well, they've been good to me this far, why would they try anything now? I sighed, put the letter down and began to put back on my raider armour. I and got everything back together.

So, if Burke was tailing me, I would have to lay out my own trap.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, i know this is going to seem pretty damn confusing, and i know its been a while for such a short chapter. But there you go, i shall explain more in later chapters. You might want to forget about the whole "It will be updated on Mondays" crap. Its hard to update it on a set date. Pm me ideas and such, I've got to admit I'm struggling on this one. Any help would be _greatly _appreciated. Love you all. **


End file.
